Take me or Leave me
by Fiona12690
Summary: Harry lost a bet during the summer before his fifth year to Hermione and now has to do any one thing she thinks up. What happens when a secret source she has been wrting to has a bit of information. What if this information leads to Harry's one thing?


**Take me or Leave me**

Summary: Harry lost a bet during the summer of his fifth year to Hermione and now has to do any one thing she thinks up. What happens when a secret source she has been wrting to has a bit of information. What if this information leads to Harry's one thing?

" Right now you lost Harry, since you don't have anything I want..." Hermione started as a little red-head popped into the conversation. Only the youngest of the weasleys would think of something so simple like this, but it also had no restrictions so it would be torture seeing as you had to do it.

" Make him give you one thing you want him to do and he has no say in what it is." Ginny smirked wishing she had herself been the one to make the bet instead of Hermione. Harry shuddered at the red-heads smirk and roaming eyes. It was like she was molesting him with them.

" Good idea... I'll just put it off till I think of something. You'll squrim for losing to me, Potter." Harry's eyes widened and inched his way out of the room. All of this just because Ron said, 'Hermione was worst at chess than Harry and Harry could beat her eyes closed.' Laughing Harry agreed and they ended up in this mess when Hermione beat him.

Harry knew he was screwed deep into this mess. He could just hope Hermione didn't think of anything remotely as bad and corrupted as Ginny.

Elsewhere in the world almost a similar problem was going on between a Mother and Son. Lets just say between us the son should have never agreed with the father and godfather, because he lost horribly times three. It was just teasing that young Draco Malfoy could beat his mother in a scrimmage of quidditch with the snitich and he lost. Now his fate was in the hands of his mother from a bet she made with the two older men. He had no clue what he had gotten himself into.

Severus Snape quickly hid his smirk as he rang the doorbell to # 12 grimmauld place for the meeting tonight. He was let in and found them to be waiting for the headmaster and a few others to show. He took a seat ignoring Blacks old stupid insults and declined the tea from Molly Weasley. He just couldn't happen to overhear somethings. Like what the year was going to be about, quidditch teams- whose to win or lose-, or what to make Potter pay as a price. PRICE? Severus appeared normal, but he wasn't a spy for nothing as he clued into the conversation between the weasley girl and Granger.

"... it has to be somewhere in the open. Something no one would expect from two people." Ginny had stated firmly. " Maybe something at diagon alley."

" Who would be the other person? Like you said it has to be someone no one would expect. Who would we find in a day?"

Before Severus could listen to more the meeting was called to start.

Hermione still didn'tknow what to do, but she and Ginny had made a rough plan out that it had to be done out in the open, preferably at Diagon Alley. The planning didn't escalate till the order meeting was over and Professor Snape asked to speak with her about this years studies.

She went with him and was immediately handed a piece of rolled up parchment.

" Sir?" She questioned and watched as Professor Snape smirked.

" I couldn't help,but overhear your conversation about Potter and thought I'd give assistants to the cause. This parchment is connected to one other which is going to a Mother whose husband has lets say got the son into a slight bet, by betting the son against her and she won. Now the son is in the same place as Potter. "

" Sir who is the Son?"

" My Godson, Draco Malfoy, I'm sure your ideas can include him as unexpected."

" I'm sure Professor..." She was about to leave when he called her.

" Miss. Granger, you have heard of the muggle play Rent, haven't you?" Snape chuckled as she nodded and he left leaving the girl to plot and left the old manor and apperated to the outskirts of the wards of Malfoy Manor and found Narcissa.

" I found you help in pay back."

Two days later Hermione had Fred and George casting spells over a sleeping Harry and once finished he found himself up at 7:45am sleepily growling at Hermione.

" Is this pay back or something. This hour should not even be legal!" Harry whispered harshly at her. She just smiled and shook her head.

" We're just getting started." Harry was pulled into the bathroom and was told to shower and dry off, but leave the hair wet. Grumbling Harry did as he was told and Hermione handed him some clothes before she raced out of the little room.

After showered he looked at the clothes and noted there was only low ride black hiphuggers, an innocent white dress shirt and a small pouch with a note on the outside saying, ' wear me'.

He opened the pouch and found a pair of contacts? He felt around for where he put his glasses confused and realized she stole them. Growling he got dressed, the pants barely covering his package. The nice shirt he thought that would cover up everything was missing two buttons from each the top and the bottom and a pair of leather combat boots. He looked in the mirror and stared at himself, boy did he look different.

He looked like a stripper, hopefully it only lasted till after breakfast. Harry opened the door and peeked out to see if it was safe to come out. It was... he went back to the room he shared with Ron who was already up by the look of the empty bed and saw a note that was next to a necklace with a dark blue sapphire cut into a shaped tear, on a silver chain.

He picked up the necklace and the note, it read:

_Put this on and come to breakfast, we're having a great day today. You're seeing someone special today!_

_-Hermione_

Harry moaned he knew now that it would last all day. He decided to get the day over with, he slipped the necklace on over his wet hair and moved down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The first ones to notice him were Remus and Sirius who both gagged on their coffee. Hermione and Ginny grinning evilly. Ron choked on his food, Fred and George exchanging grins and Mr. and Mrs.Weasley gaped or in Mrs.Weasleys case fainted. Harry had his left hand on his hip and his right in his hair letting the shirt raise a bit more.

" Good morning everyone!" Harry smiled cheerfully trying to show Hermione this wasn't bothering him.

" Harry, if I may why are you dressed like this?" Remus questioned only a bit calm.

Harry thought back to the note and replied," Just seeing someone today."

" Is he paying..."

" ...you well?" The twins asked as Sirius and Remus' eyes twitched protectively.

Before Harry could answer Hermione stepped in, " Well he is rich. We all know him."

" He's a bit possessive at times and rude and..." Ginny cut in, but Harry stopped her.

" Well we have been at it for a few years now." Harry growled at them. " Sorry if none of you fit as interest for the part, call me once we're leaving." Harry almost disappeared up the stairs when Remus grabbed him.

" We're leaving now!" They all said delightfully and Remus awoke Mrs. Weasley. Sirius was coming in dog form for a little stroll with alot of rules attached. Harry growled even more as Remus caught the evil look he sent to Hermione who was grinning like a mad man.

When they arrived Harry's mood brightened slightly as he saw the magical town. It still amazed him everytime he was there. They went to a few shops and got most of their school items, they only had to get their ingrediants. They walked into the shop wrinkling their nose at the smell of the ingrediants. Ginny pulled Harry over to some of the weirdest ingrediants. She was obviously flirting with him, but touching his arm and giggling at some of the things he said even though they weren't funny.

Draco glowered as his mother along with his father and godfather pulled him into the nearest shop to get ingrediants for his potions class. He didn't know why they just didn't order them from wherever they got them from before. It was probably because his mother wanted to get out, he really didn't care as long as they let him wander about for a bit by himself.

He glanced around the shop and growled, he noticed Potter with the Weaslette. She was touching what was a rather hot looking Potter, which was his...' Where the fuck did that come from?' Draco thought as he watched as she moved into to get closer and then her laughing at something he said. Before he realized what he was doing he growled and was on the otherside of the shop in seconds ripping the weaslette from his Harry.

" What is your problem?" Draco yelled at Harry as Harry leaned back against the wall and Ginny in shock still from being ripped away from her long time crush so viciously backed away so slowly. Everyone was looking at them.

" Problem, what was I doing? Lets see couldn't it be talking!" Harry stated as Draco closed in and Harry pushed him back a few inches. Harry moving around him towards the middle of the shop smirking as Draco followed him and Narcissa chuckling as Lucius looked on the scene. Harry opened his mouth and his deep voice sang as he sat on the counter.

**Harry**:  
_**Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say: "Baby's so sweet!"  
Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me,  
Boys, girls I can't help it, baby.  
So be kind, and don't lose your mind  
Just remember, that I'm your baby**_

Take me for what I am!  
Who I was meant to be!  
And if you give a damn,  
Take me baby,Or leave me!

Take me baby or leave me!  
**  
Harry**:  
_**A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun.  
This diva needs his stage, baby,  
Let's have fun!  
You are the one I choose,  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes!  
You love the limelight too now, baby!  
So be mine, and don't waste my time  
Cryin', "Oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?"**_

Harry jumped off and moved infront of Draco and touched his face and Draco pushed him away.

**Draco**: _**Don't you dare!**_

**Harry**: _**Take me for what I am!  
Who I was meant to be!  
And, if you give a damn,  
Take me baby, or leave me!**_

No way, can I be what I'm not!  
But hey, don't you want your guy hot?  
Don't fight, don't loose your head,  
'Cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who? Who's in your bed?  
**Spoken:**_** Kiss Pookie?!**_

Draco snarled then pushed forward and pushed Harry into a shelf hard. Harry winced, but still smiled. _**  
**_

**Draco**: _**It won't work  
I look before I leap.  
I love margins and discipline.  
I make lists in my sleep, baby.  
What's my sin?  
Never quit.  
I follow through.  
I hate mess but I love you.  
What to do with my impromptu baby?  
So be wise, 'cause this guy satisfies,  
You got a prize, so don't compromise  
You're one lucky baby!!!**_

**Draco:** _**Take me for what I am!  
**_**Harry: **_**A control freak!**_  
**Draco:** _**Who I was meant to be!**_  
**Harry: **_**A snob yet over attentive!**_  
**Draco: **_**And, if you give a damn!**_  
**Harry:** _**A lovable droll, geek!**_  
**Draco:** _**Take me baby or leave me!**_  
**Harry: **_**And anal retentive!**_

Now both were standing face to face singing at each other in frustration._**  
**_  
**Both:** _**That's it!**_  
**Draco:** _**The straw that breaks my back!**_  
**Both:** _**I quit!**_  
**Draco:** _**Unless you take it back!**_  
**Both:** _**Men, **_  
**Harry:**_**What is it about them?**_  
**Both: **_**Can't live, with them or without them!**_

Chorus:   
**Both:** _**Take me for what I am**_  
**Draco:** _**Who I was meant to be**_  
**Harry:** _**Who I was meant to be  
and, if you give a damn**_  
**Draco:** _**and if you give a damn you better  
Take me baby**_,(**Harry Spoken**: _**Oh take me baby!)or leave me**_  
**Harry:** _**take me or leave me**_  
**Both:** _**Take me baby, or leave me**_  
**Both Spoken**: _**Guess I'm leaving, I'm gone!**_

Both boys did something that wasn't suppose to happen. They both walked out of the store when they were supposed to return to normal and become embaressed.

'What just happened?' Hermione asked herself wondering what was wrong. " Shit!" She cursed aloud causing everyone to look at her now.

" Hermione!" Mrs.Weasley chided as she moved besides the muggleborn.

" Not now, those two are still under the spell." Hermione stated as she turned toward Narcissa.

" How would that be?" She questioned as Lucius looked at his wife who never really talked much to people.

" They just happen to probably be soul mates... otherwise the spell would have them blushing with embaressment. Since their still under the spell you know breaking soul mates apart is horrible. " She replied everyone in shock as they heard, but the problem was they weren't under a spell.

Harry moved away from Draco and tried to go in the other direction when Draco pulled Harry to him and into an alley.

" What are you doing?" Harry demanded as Draco pulled Harry's face to look at him.

" I realized something from singing that redundant song. Even when the weaslette was flirting with you..."

" She wasn't.." Harry interupted just to get two soft lips on his.

" She was and I don't like it when someone plays with something of mine." Draco stated firmly as Harry huffed.

" I'm not.."

" You are...mine!" Draco exclaimed and he pushed Harry into the wall of the alley and laid a firm yet loving kiss on Harry's lips and then pressed his body hard into Harry's. No space was left between them as they tried, even if possible, to get closer. " Mine?" Draco asked again moving his hand to unbutton Harry's shirt.

" Yours..." Another kiss.

That was when they were interupted, " Boys!" They broke apart as Draco's cheeks tinted red and Harry scowled. All family and friends were watching now.

" Can we help you?" Harry asked sarcastically to Hermione as Draco looked at the smaller form in next to him in shock. " We're busy so shoo, this ain't a peep show. Go shopping or something."

Draco's face shown deep amusement as he got alook at Ron's face, it was green. Draco placed his arms around Harry's waist and looked at Hermione.

" I guess I have to thank a few people now don't I."

" What do you mean?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

" You really think I didn't figure out what my mother and you were planning. I overheard a few things and sent Potter here everything he needed to know. He's a great actor, did you really think those spells affected us? I just got what I wanted more sooner than I thought." Draco smirked pulling Harry tighter to him. " Brillient outfit though, but next time Granger, don't think you have a right to flaunt whats mine."

" Really...there my clothes actually. I gave them to Ginny to give to Hermione so she'd use them. I just felt I needed a change and the reaction was halarious too. " Harry laughed and he heard growling by his feet and saw Padfoot giving him a look.

" Dogfather?" Draco asked as Harry turned to him suddenly. " What? He doesn't shut up about him. " Draco pointed to Severus. " Plus it's easy to follow you. Not quite careful when you go to hogsmead."

" You stalk me?!" Harry exclaimed.

" Basically, I really have nothing better in life to do. Now you all leave we we're busy." Draco replied and kissed the smaller boy once more. They heard Rons gagging noises and Draco started touching and they started moving away. They broke away laughing.

" and I live to torture Weasley too, but you didn't hear that." Again Harry was about to retort, but again Draco silenced him with another kiss and once it ended Harry said,

" You've really got to stop doing that!"

" Hey, take me or leave me."

Note: Hey everyone this story might not be as good as my others, but tell me what you think. I really hoped you liked it.

-Fiona12690


End file.
